Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motor controller, a flux command generator, and a method for generating a flux command.
Discussion of the Background
In the driving of motors, some motor controllers generate a flux command to reduce the amount of current relative to torque that has been generated. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-253258 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-120429 disclose generating a flux command based on the rotational speed of the motor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-253258 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-090626 disclose generating a flux command based on a torque current command.